


The shape shifter and the trophy hunter

by EphemeraCrux



Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Anger, Crimes & Criminals, Dystopia, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Frustration, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Organized Crime, Poverty, Trust Issues, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeraCrux/pseuds/EphemeraCrux
Summary: "Sign this papers, change your name so I won't have to be assimilated with such a rat." Jake sniffed not looking at his brother who sat in the doorstep hands crossed over his chest. "You are a thief, a malevolent man, a criminal, a murderer." Jake kept on placeing the gas on fire, spitting the venom he had accumulated within over the one who was the most ungrateful."I lived on the streets. I do the dirty work. But I never took a life, nor hurt for money, nor for anything else in the world. I never let the power of those around me to turn me into their hunting dog." Hearing this Jake just scoffed annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned in face in an attempt to look disaproving, in a last attemt to disarm his wayward brother. The white shirt sat so tight over his full body that it looked like a new layer of skin. "I can not show you my truth because you are not interested in reality, but only in your venomous little world where you are master. Tell me, one thing, now that you are above the clouds a lawyer, as mother wished, are you really good. Or only the accepted and desired form of good? After all we both serve Vercetti, I in the street and you defend hind in front of the justice. "
Relationships: Ashley Butler/Johnny Klebitz, Original Female Character / Original Male Character





	The shape shifter and the trophy hunter

The neighbours just sat stitched to their windows, many even opened them wide so they can hear the free quarell that got them out of their daily boring routine that almost squezed them off of any life force.

Glaring, their pricked ears picked on any sound that existed outside. They sat unmoved, unblinkung, frozen in time and space, not daring to lose any piece of the scuffle that sstretchedit's monstrous tentacles out to grab their souls with it.

They saw Blake, the younger son of April heading out to the streed dragging a luggage with him. He had his head down, walking quite quickly animated by a rush that seemed like drugs to the people who were watching in delight, with their wild imagination finnaly set free out of it's cage.

"You wretch! You will be a nothing A NOTHING! Who the hell l, you think you even are!? Ha! I am so ashamed of having such a pain in the ass as a son. You should be ashamed of yourself. ASHAMED!" April shouted from the top of her lungs, her banshie like screaming scretching the wide ears of her fellow neighbours. As she spit out the venom that rested boiling under her mind, she moved her hands around like she was trying to summon winds. She sat on the window, half leaned to the hollow concrete like a predator who waited patiently for it's prey to get closer, so it could snatch and grab it. But her prey was leaving, heading confused into the sharp visceral claws of life itself.

Cursing and screaming, the mother got a rigid hold on the window pane from under her nails resing her whole body wieght on it, she kept on venting, even after her son left. Then when she finnaly finished, she realized she was alone, with no one to break apart or bathe in hot iron. A sense of desperation took over her soul, placeing the burden of itself over the frail ego of the woman who burst into a violent crying shakeing and trembling from the shock of such defeat.

From inside the house, from the same room, resting motionless in a dark corner, forgoten and lonely, her other son came to his senses and desperately catched his crying mother in his arms placeing her softly on the old sofa that cracked under her weight. He closed the window, and as gently as the breeze he got her a glass full of cold water and a small clean green hand towel to wipe her tears that fell over like a river. Jake the sat in front of her, watching deperate the tragedy that unfolded brutally around him, slowly he became to understand all the happened to his family that broke so distressing in front of his eyes .

He wised to do something to think of something, but his mind was hollow, his body numbed by a letargy that accompanied him since he was little. He sighed defeated, upon resting near his mother, covering his face with his dry palms he wiped some tears wich almost rolled over his cheeks.  
"Momy, Blake was always a selfish person. He will never change." He said this words then looked at his mother who glared at him.

"Yes, he is eveil as well as ungrateful. But what will the neighbours tell of me? I have sacrificed my life to raise both of you, and he is running away like that, he surelly doing drugs! He shames my name and my efforts... but what will become of my poor boy, in this big world full of hyenas where those good people like us are crushed?" After this last sentence, her voice cracked again, and she started to cry again, louder then before. Then, out of the blue, April jumped on her feet and stated circling the room, she looked like a prey animal looked in a small cage. "He thinks I am a fool! I have made everything to turn him into a good man, but he is like his father, a doltish piece of shit. I have gave you my food and my money to make you grow healthy. I sacrificed my life to grow you. I made huge efforts to have you clothed and feed, like the other kids and this is how he repays me!?" Her face became to swollow, turning into a soft shade of crimson, the veins from her neck showed up as she screamed with her head tuckled in her palms. "Why is fate so unjust to me? God, why did you gave me a son like this!? Why!? I am sure he is a drug addict, yes. this is why he disobeyed me and ran from home. I did anything to raise him good and he turned against me." Her lush straight brown hair fell over her shoulders, covering also her small rounded face in it's sea of velvet darkness. Her long bony finger, covered in golden and silver rings came to hide away her frowned face thr long almond shaped nail diging deep within her small forehead as the words of hate sprinkled with discontempt made their way out.

She shivered under the cold cold revelation of her imperfect life being exposed by her ungrateful son. She whimpered for just thinking of how disgracious and miserable people will see her after that.

She shivered when she forced herself to imagine how will her son speak of her, his malevolence was molding her image in such horendous way. She had to do something to save herself from such humility, but what? The air grew unbearebely hot around her, she gasped heavely then closed her eyes. 'No, it is not my fault! ' She thaught loudly echoing all the horendous defaming illusion that took her away. 'I need to accept that I have an ungratefull eveil son! I did all I could to raise him well, to make him a respectable man. But he has failed me. I am just a martyr mother who sacrificed my life, dignity and sanity for my children. ' As this saving thaught infiltrated itself into her thinking process, a sense of serene peace took over her trembling body. She inhaled loudly, distressing her son who sat folded thinking about this, piercing her animal like gaze upon him, she repeated this thaughts to him like in a trace, after that she had him to swore he will never do such a think to her.

Jake just sat there, silent, sliced thinelly by the double meaning sharp sentences that rushed to him like howling stray dogs from the poor neighbourhoods. In such times, his mother's entangles words made him feel responsable for his brother's reckless irresponsable actions. He swollowed hollow, looking then ashamed at his feet keeping in mind what he is not allowed to become.

He remained still, absorbing quiet all the venom his mother spit out, he made sure to keep his tongue and listen carefully. A stream of hatred passed through him, like a wave of hot summer air, he was tired to be the beating idiot, he almost objected, he almost did the forbiden and took his side in front of his mother. Almost! As her silvery tears that rolled like an avalanche over her red cheeks had him stop, and realize he almost give in the dark side. Ashamed he almost wanted to confess this disgusting desire, but he kept silent knowing that, he will never be the eveil one, nor the heart stabber. Under no circumstance was he allowed to show eveil intention, egoism or greed. This was his brother's fate, sealed upon himself it seemed, but, not his. He was a good man, altruist, caring, good learning.

"Momy you should go to sleep, it is over now." He said this uncertain, as in his main speaking way. He walked slowly towards his most beloved being from his life, placeing an arm around her shoulders a

guiding her to her bedroom.

"God blessed me with such a loving and caring son!" April whispered as she sat on the edge of her bed watching dreamy the face her son who showed a restless worry. "Be good and never leave my side!" She gushed this words out with utter desperation shrinking her features. Her soft palm then reached to the forehead of her son, caressing the sweaty skin slowly she planted a kiss over his brow ushuring him to go study and order some chinese food at 6 p.m.

Her good son listened faithfull, with his heart dropping of tranquility as his mother called him good and gave him affection thus makeing him feel alive and special, in a manner he thaught no one does.  
"You are on your own Blake! Now is only yourself." Blake muttured under his breath while he left his family and house behind, far away in a past he will never revisit or relive again. A sense of angst took over him, his bones shivered animated by an unknown emotion that stirred a bitter hope inside of his numb soul. Smileing, he begin to walk away, looking delightfull towards his new life, his solitary life where he had to care only for himself.

Heading past by numerous apartment complexes, washed away by the cold sun of october. A chain of cars passed by himself, strikeing him in the artificial light of yellow headlights. A man dressed in a strikeing violet costume walked passed him singing 'She's on fire!' in a high pitched harmonious tone. The man had a cup of coffe in his hand wich smelled delightful, that reminded Blake he ate nothing from the morning until the evening. Closing his bright eyes he sighed feeling his blinding excitement being washed away by the human needs that forced him back into the cruel reality of his poor condition.

He reminded himself that now, he had to eat and drink his coffe alone, with no one who glared full of hate at himself each time he enjoyed himself, or count how much he eats. Also he realized that now, he had to cook and buy his own food wich will force him to be much frugal and carefull in his spendings. Still, this wasn't a problem, she always took his money and spent them on groceries or whatever shit she desired. Blake sight rejivenated as he felt his blood cool down a little, his cheeks dank his nose red by the chill autumn kiss.

He reminded himself that his time began now so there and then was no time for turning back, only for renewall. He felt his shoulders heavy with the loan of such strikeing unknown wich exibited in strikeing shades of dark badluck or bright sunny luck. 'But it can't be this simple, that rigid!' He finally came to brood over this scheme of life, simply enmeshing himself in the compexitiy of fronty thaughts that look blinding gold at the first sight sadly within they are hollow ideas, what have a simple meaning, to lure the mind in a labirinth of forms and colors.

Frustrated by such enormous enigma, Blake grunted some swear about his carelessness under his dry breath, directing his eyes to the vast city, farthening away from those tricky enigmas of life, order and chaos.

Portland seemed so new in this eerie state of spirit, so liberating, he got to the train station from Portland View, this place was so convenient for those who opened their Bistro right in front of the train station. People who got off work tired and hungry always stoped there to enjoy a rich meal.

Seemingly smelling the hot jumble of food his belly begin to rumble attracting awkward look from the pedestrians.

Stretching his back, Blake waited for the train to arrive, grumpy as his energy was drained from his spirit by recent memories what formed the perrenial fload in his sore skull. He and other people sat silent, waiting for the time to finally pass. People with a small life, small existence who crush and burn under the strict pressure of their glass egos, people who dedicate their life to illusions as money, status, power, love, not knowing that expectation brings drama, unhappiness, bad luck.

A corpolent man with black gloves aproached them, he moved his head around to make sure he wasn't seen, this was really sketchy in Blake's eyes, but he stood firm on his ground, observing everything. The man just aproached a dreamy looking teen boy who had tears in his eyes, a disheartening sight. But the moron looked also so pathetic wallowing in his misery like a dog, Blake felt a ache in his skull when he lied eyes over this guy but said nothing, did nothing, just looked in the horyzon at the sea that waved afar. It looked like the scales of a golden serpent in the chilly sunset, where the orange sunlight dripped hazy over the concrete jungle.  
"Yeah dude it is free, just for you my man." Blake heard the soft honey tone of the sketchy man in his vecinity. Curious he looked to see what was going on, the boy was now washed into a big smile, cherry blush covering his puffy cheeks. Clumsy he took the offering of the man who had a hyenous spitefull smile over his grumpy features. Disgusted, Blake kept watching the golden serpent who's scales were swollowed by the dark fload.

Entering the train he took a seat on the window, to still glare upon the dieing serpent who captured his attention. But as a n irony of fate, the distressed boy took a place next to him murmuring about nonesense and moving around his arm from wrist to fingers, like he just got his arm out of ice. Yet, the most peacefull smile rested on his face lightened up by the rays of a fragile hope, that told him. 'Now you will be accepted and renewall! They will not see you as the lowlife prick, sucker of dicks' A hope that was yet, another tricky illusion, of a boy who sought too hard to be taken seriouselly by those who kept him in the dirt.

' A wierd prick! ' Blake thaught as he placed his luggage under his sight.

The worry of being alone, on his own was a strange feeling. He was a talking person, he loved company and friends but this time it was a complex emotion that lurked within him.

The huge blow from home still burned fresh within his mind. He just remembered how he screamed so raw and visceral all he bottled up within his 17 years.

"You ruined my life with your favoritism and hovering me around your causes. Who am I to you?" His own words echoed through his mind like a shame banner. Closing his eyes, he sighed, remebering hiself it was past, only past, now he was alone, safe and sound. Away from the drama that chocked him all the time.

A sense of excitement nested within his soul as he was heading towards his new place, a shared apartment in the Hepburn Heights near Chinatown and Red Light District.

His destination was over, but from a certain curiosity, he looked behind his shoulder at the fryed boy who looked entraced at his moving hand that touched the smoke of utter destruction.

Snoring he left being greed by the usual people who swore each other because one was not carefull and stepped on one's shoes. A simple matter, that took extreme proportions if the people were both egotistical dominant persons with low egos and self esteem.

"Baby you are so beautiful!" A man told to a very beautiful woman who passed arrogant over him like he was a piece of concrete or a mere object. Seeing himself ignored, the man frowned angry and shouted a big "Fuck you bitch!" To the cold stoned woman.  
Blake just frowned again and watched the apartment complex, in awe.

"YO ma' man Blake!" Daron screamed from a distance then he whisted at his friend and now room mate. "Come here man!" He raised his voice full of excitement moving his hands around as a signal to the fagged Blake who just grumped in displeasure swearing Daron under his breath. Dragging his feet to him, he observed other dudes along Daron's side, a quite normal sight, but wierdly enough Blake just jumped in defense mode being aware of his surroundings fatigue being ripped away in just mere seconds.

"Yo men this is my homie Blake!" Daron said the same sentence over and over again then he jumped from the bench to make place for his tired friend, but first he got to introduce all of them.

"You dumb ass said this over and over again, you are pitching my brain." A thin man with curly hair complained loudly, slaping Daron's back. "Motherfu..." Daron almost pushed him away from the bench, but thanks to Blake who got Daron away, Jhonny and Rapha who helped Patrick keep his ground things didn't escalated.

Blake saw them almost going vocal and setting gas on fire, this felt like the last thing he wanted to do in this evening so he stepped in front griping Daron by his shoulders with this, he took all the attention over him, jovially he laughed it off as a joke before getting to change th subject, or introduce himself.

"I am Blake by the way, his room mate. Mqn did you call me here to see you fight or what?" He came to introduce himself, as the dumb ox of Daron did nothing else just looking hatefull at the prick with a big stupid mouth.

"Oh kudos man, now you gonna make serious money!" Patrick spoke before bursting into laughing.

"Fuck you!" Daron said aloud then got to present each of them to Blake who sat there like a stone, looking at those dudes not knowing exactly what to say.

"This is Raphael, he likes to call him..."

"Daddy!" This dude interjected gaining a solid laughing at the expense of a slight embarassing from Rapha who laughed in a feint tone, just to play it cool.  
"Rapha" Him and Daron said at the same time. Rapha, had a look of ambiguity on his features, he was complex yet hold a simplity within him, like a cameleon, or a shape shifter. Blake made a mental note to sit more around him, maybe he will observe and learn some interesting stuff.

"This is Jhonny Klebitz. The real deal he is trying to get in a bike gang." Daron explained in awe as he pointed to a rigid looking dude who had the name Ashley tattoed on his collar bone. Blake looked in his dark brown eyes then his gaze fell over his entire face, he looked like a decent person, but there was a spark within his eyes that made Blake doubt his assumption.

"And this bitch right here is Patrick." Daron showed him the overactive dude who looked like the typical dude who makes anyone laught just to gain attention. Blake saw on his face only loneliness, a sore ego and a stupid mouth. With such attitude, this dumb ass, could bring him serious problems.

" Ice Pack." The thin man introduced himself aproaching Blake, in this moment covered in the pale light of the street lamp he looked like a street dog his sharp bones standing out the most about him. He wore a t'shirt even if it was october, despite having his jacket muffled around his waist, maybe just to show off, that was the most strikeing thing for Blake. "Dude, Blaky boy, you look like a fucking corpse." Ice Pack said tilting his head in right and left just to gain a new perspective of the pale sickly dude who sat there like a ghost in front of him.

"Yeah man, it sucks." Blake answered to him in a cold boring tone, almost mimiking a stone so to be left alone, without the desire to start a chicanery with this, attention seeking wierdo, as Blake first handly labeled him.

"I know a Pizza place over Chinatown..." Ice Pack begin then immediatly got swears from the others who said, chinese have noodle restaurants not pizza, this were the italians who he was speaking of.

"Man I tell you it is a place in China Town, called Deli Pizza, they deliver the food to you so you do not waste time on the road man." He explained agitated, his voice breaking in tonality and soon the meaning breaking from the sentence, like the disbeleif of the others cut him. They just looked at him in disbelif, their eyes saying 'you prick, you won't get us with your rambles.'

"Yes, this place exists, and it is exactly how he said it is." Blake admited, he omite the detail that he is working there fearing they would pressure him to get them fancy shits , feeling his hunger tore through his growling empty stomach.

Once they ordered pizza, they got to get some beers and all chilled a bit crammed on the same old bench who cracked under their weight, Blake rested over his luggage waiting for Daron to finish this shity lame friends gathering and show him the room and apartment, give him the keys.

But the pig got drunk started to talk about how he is going to be a milionare by Luigi , and have hot chicks falling over him. Exasperated and cold, Blake started to make plans how to break the good atmospere that washed them all in a seemingly rare good time, but nothing really solid came in, just small ideas that ended abruptly before his dazzed gaze.  
Daron kept rambling and surprisngly, the prick who called himseld Ice Pack was almost silent as if he was drowning in a deep slumber. Blake contemplated this, through the steam of alcohool then jumped from his luggage realizing what was going on. His move was so unexpected it scared anyone, Rapha even shrinked seeing how thie tall man who was silent for almost all the time jumped like a jaguar going stright to Ice Pack.

Blake placed his sweaty cold palm over the large forehead of Ice Pack before he was snapped out of his own drunken slumber by Ice Pack who grabbed his wrist spooked. "What the fuck...?" He screamed jumping back but instead just hit his back by the bench who hold him captive.

"You were almost asleep!" Blake said this in an innocent but frustrated tone, before takeing a step back wiggleing a little.

Before all of them could respond, Daron took Blake by his hands, guiding him away from the others.

"C'mon Blake you drunk, go inside." He stumbled in his own legs falling down on the frozen empty pavement.

Blake jerked to try and catch his friend but instead fell with him.

"FUCK." The others screamed takeing him up and searching for his keys to get Daron and Blake, inside safely.


End file.
